To Be Myself
by Lindseybee18
Summary: To the world, I am just a brilliant rich girl that just happens to be the daughter of the president of the most influential electronics company. My best friend is the only one who sees me for myself, except he has no idea that my heart has fallen for him. Main pairing: Narusasu with fem!sasu and possibly other pairings
1. Chapter prologue

Hello, Everyone! It's been so long since I've actually written anything on here. I've just been reading mostly for the last year or so since college has kept me busy. But Now I'm back and I've just decided to write a new story, this time a narusasu with fem!sasu. If you don't know what that means, I've made Sasuke be a girl in this story not because I don't love his original self, but I the way I wanted to depict him this story made more since as a girl so I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you, but I hope you can still give it a chance!

Any way I don't have much to say other than that. Also this is a prologue to the story so let me know if you want me to continue please! And just know that I want this story to be the best I can make it so I plan to take my time with the chapters, especially since I love these two so darn much.

(As I was writing this the song _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz started playing and I thought it was a creepy coincidence; it's like my computer knows…)

**Summary**: To the world, I am just a brilliant rich girl that just happens to be the daughter of the president of the most influential electronics company. My best friend is the only one who sees me for myself, except he has no idea that my heart has fallen for him.

**Chapter**: Prologue

All I have ever really wanted was to feel like myself. I'm not the really cold hearted brilliant girl that my family name makes me out to be. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I enjoy rock music, tattoos, tongue and lip rings, and I am hopelessly in love with my loud-mouthed, obnoxious, incredibly handsome best friend/rival who happens to embody everything I like. However only I know any of that, because to the rest of the world I am the daughter of the president of the great Uchiha Corporation; the most feared but respected electronics company this side of the equator (but don't think there are no plans to make it the world). That means that I can't like anything other than pink and light blue, classical music, and of course only other rich well mannered boys that are potential business partners for the future.

Now my family means well, don't think that they try to be cruel to me, but my father and mother have worked so hard to give my brother and I the best life we can have; they grew up in hard times and vowed they would never let their children grow up that way, so it's not that my father disapproves of my best friend, but I can tell the way he introduces me to his clients who have a son that he wants me to be consider them and not the other. I respect my father and his wishes, just as my brother did, except that I can't be my brother.

You see my older brother, Itachi, is the next to be president of the company so it makes since that he would need to be married as soon as could, he got lucky in the fact that he did fall in love with a great woman named Ami. In fact they're expecting their first baby in eight months and I've never seen Itachi so happy. I on the other hand can't fall in love with any of these high class boys, because deep down I'm not a high class girl.

I always want to wear jeans and a tee shirt, not the skirt and short heels that I do on a regular basis. That's why I love it when I go over to my best friend's (his name is Naruto) house. He doesn't care when I come over that I put on sweats and take my make-up off because he just wants to hang out with me. We watch movies and play video games (that I usually kick his ass at) and he lets me hear his latest song that he's written, and I get to just stare at him and hear his beautiful voice with his bright blond hair, sapphire eyes, golden tan skin and of course the three tattoos and lip ring I adore (I mean seriously they're hot), but I digress.

My fantasy of being on my own and being lovers with Naruto where we travel the world spreading his music with his band and wearing whatever we want, can never come true. I'm stuck here with my life planned out where I become my brother's advisor in the company once he becomes president and to marry my current boyfriend Neji Hyuuga (although nothing has been said about that his family's company is second to ours in rankings and that's clearly where it would go) while Naruto will probably tour with his girlfriend of that month (I forgot to mention that Naruto is a bit of playboy, he never dates for long, but he doesn't just sleep around either).

I always knew that this was how it was supposed to be, that is until the universe decided to screw me over for the next two years.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, there was more of response to this than I thought there would be! At least as far as favorites and alerts were. I hope this chapter is just as good! Please let me know what you think!

**DISCLAIMER**: Hey guess what I don't own any part of Naruto or the show.

**Summary**: To the world, I am just a brilliant rich girl that just happens to be the daughter of the president of the most influential electronics company. My best friend is the only one who sees me for myself, except he has no idea that my heart has fallen for him.

**Chapter**: One

We're finally almost near the end of high school. With only about two months left most of us seniors are just goofing around now that the pressure of applications, scholarships, and entrance exams are over. I'm currently heading to one of the three music rooms the school has, why you ask? Well many others find it obvious and you will too very soon; I'm clearly off to see Naruto; Pretty much every free period that I've had since freshman year I've always gone to see Naruto practice.

As I walk down the hall, I can already hear faint sounds of Naruto sliding his fingers down the strings of his guitar as he tries to match a melody with his lyrics. Truthfully, this is my favorite part of the day, not just because I love him, but because it's one of the only things that has ever been able to get me to stop thinking about everything else and just listen to the music, and that is more special to me than anything. I open the door just slightly to see him hunched over with sheets of music laying around him, a pencil in mouth as he scratches the back of his head (a nervous habit of his) all while the sunlight from the huge cathedral like window falls on him. He mumbles to himself as I try to quietly slip inside, but these damn heels always alert him to when I'm here no matter what he's doing. I quickly hear:

"Is someone there? Oh hey Sasuke! I didn't think you would be here for another hour."

"Hey dobe, it's not like Kakashi (my advanced lit teacher) actually had anything for me to do, and sitting there watching him trying to hide reading his porn really isn't amusing anymore."

"Yeah I remember when Iruka found out about that, and how he rushed down here the next day because he wanted to give him a lecture on corrupting our 'young minds' even though most had already seen plenty of porn themselves. We ended up having a talk about the whole thing and it was so damn awkward that it still makes me feel weird to this day."

Iruka was Naruto's guardian; His mother died in childbirth and his father, though he was devastated by his wife's death, still took care of them. It was unfortunate that he died in a car crash a year before freshman year. It really took a toll on him, but after some therapy and support he's gotten a lot better. His brother Kyuubi on the other hand took it very hard. Unlike Naruto, Kyuubi had to see both of the parents die and this caused some emotional trauma and anger issues that regular therapy can't seem to help. He's currently in a special rehab facility that helps those that turned to substance abuse because of severe emotional events in their lives.

"Hn, funny hearing that coming from the one dubbed 'Mr. Playboy' of the senior class."

"Hey you know I'm nothing like that, it was just one of Kiba's stupid jokes that ended up catching on. I know that I have a new girl every month or so, but that does not qualify me as a playboy."

"Haha whatever you say. At least I can finally take these shoes off."

"Are you sure you want to do that here? It's not exactly the most sanitary of places."

"Naruto if you were a girl you would quickly understand that if you can take heels off, it doesn't matter where you are. Hey, it's still alright for me to come over tonight right?"

"Yeah, you know it always is that's why the office was converted into an extra bedroom for you. Also since its Friday, do you want to go buy some movies after school?"

"Sure that sounds good. So what song are you working on now?"

"Oh, um I don't really know yet it's mostly just guitar pieces strung together at the moment. It helps me relax you know? Kind of like how you do when you paint."

That's right, I paint and draw. It's been a pastime of mine since I was eight or so, if my family didn't have the company I would probably have been a professional painter or something. Most of the stuff I paint is either for friends or family with a small amount of them being commissions.

"I understand. How's Kyuubi been?"

"He seems to be getting better, he was actually pretty coherent when I saw him Tuesday, got him to laugh a few times too. He said next week I better bring you too, he misses you when you can't show up."

"Aww I didn't know he cared so much." I said this sarcastically as it is no secret that Kyuubi has had a little bit of an attraction toward me since I turned sixteen. He has boundaries though and knows that there is no way that we could date, he just 'enjoys the company of a pretty girl' his words, not mine. While he has always been blunt about finding me attractive, he's never once been lewd about it or tried to make me feel uncomfortable, at least not since Naruto yelled at him about it one day but we don't need to dredge that memory back up.

We kept talking about his visit to his brother until the bell rang to go to our last class. While Naruto had to go to history I actually had what they like to call "office assistant" which is just a fancy title for child labor; I basically get to walk around handing papers to people. So as he headed down to class I went to go and visit my least favorite faculty worker ever, and I am not exaggerating one bit. Orochimaru reminded everyone of a slimy snake that you shouldn't mess with unless you have no choice, like me. He is the head of all documents in the school including any mail or important papers that need to go to teachers or the principle. He's always taken a little too much interest in me even though he's never tried anything, yet. I have no choice though and must go and perform my "privileges" (which is what they call it to make you feel special since you don't have to go into a class, but it's not that great trust me).

As I walked closer to the door I could see another figure talking to Orochimaru and I quickly realized that it was Kabuto, who labeled to the world is his assistant but to my unfortunate eyes, I know so much more. I accidently walked into his office one day to see Kabuto giving Orochimaru head, which I promptly ran back out and tried to scrub my brain from ever thinking about it again, except every time I see Kabuto it just comes back. However through the frosted glass window on the door it looks like they were just talking about something that I couldn't make out; I decided to open the door and announce my presence so that I can get out of there.

"Hello? Orochimaru-san, I'm here to pick up those papers for today."

Orochimaru turned his beady yellow eyes toward me and away from his conversation with Kabuto who instead looked at me with cold gray eyes clearly annoyed that I had disrupted any conversation they were having.

"Ah, yes Sasuke. I didn't realize that it was already time for this, the papers are still in the box over by the printer."

That was all he said to me which was quite unusual since he always wants to talk to me for at least twenty minutes; I assume it was because of Kabuto, now that I'm in here it looks like they have been arguing over something. I walked over to the printer to grab the papers I needed as they began to whisper harshly to one another.

"_I just can't stand it anymore. Every day you sit around here looking at things you shouldn't instead of coming back, and when you do you're not even interested in anything that happens!"_

"_Kabuto you know the reason for that, and you agreed to it when you became my assistant in the company. You know you cannot blame me for something you agreed to."_

"_I did agree, but you also made a promise and don't think for one second that I won't hold you to it!"_

That was the last of their cryptic conversation, although I could guess what part of it was about but I won't assume anything. As I walked out of the office Kabuto came out behind me and stormed down the hall. Which was fine with me, I hated that guy almost as much as Orochimaru. I forgot to mention that Orochimaru also has a smaller electronics company that is always trying to sabotage ours, but they fail at it all the time and Kabuto is the head guy who always does Orochimaru's dirty work.

Finally, after I finished sending papers everywhere, school ended and I was off to the movie store with Naruto and our Friday night together.

When we got to Naruto's place, Iruka was there cooking my favorite curry.

"Hey Iruka! We're back from school."

"Oh hello Naruto, Sasuke. How was your day?"

"Hello Iruka-san, as usual it was school."

"Sasuke you know you can just call me Iruka, there is no need to be formal around here."

"I know, it's more of a habit than me trying to be formal. Are you making spicy curry?"

"Yes, I know how much you like it and Naruto could do with something other than ramen for a day."

"HEY! I don't eat ramen as much as I used to and you know that!"

"Haha that may be Naruto but you still eat far more than you should."

"Whatever, you just like to make fun of me. Hey Sasuke you can go put your stuff down in your room if you want, I'll set the first movie up for after dinner."

"Alright thanks. Thank you for dinner as well Iruka."

As I walked back to what has been "my room" for the past year since Iruka found it inappropriate for a teenage girl and boy to sleep in the same room, I could hear the playful banter that always occurred between Naruto and his guardian. I changed into some pajama shorts and tank top, because in the summer heat there was no way I was wearing pants. I went to the bathroom down the hall with my make up bag and began removing the gunk on my face that I hate to wear. I walked back into the kitchen to see Naruto clearly trying not to devour his plate before I got there and all I could do was laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're face dobe; you look as though you haven't eaten in a week."

"Eh? I can't help it if I'm hungry, you should feel impressed that I have the control to wait for you at all now."

It's true that when we were younger Naruto couldn't have food set in front of him if you wanted him to wait and eat with everyone else, my family and I figured that out quickly. Even though I poke fun at him all the time, he has matured in a lot of ways. He's no longer as loud as he used to be (even though compared to others he is still is pretty loud) and he thinks before he speaks most of the time rather than just shouting every sentence out of his mouth. But most of all his body has matured, no longer is he close to my five foot six inches but rather he stands at six feet three inches with a slightly muscular build.

We finished our dinner and went to the couch to watch the movie that Naruto had picked at the store, which happened to be some action movie he has wanted to see forever. I'm not too in to action heavy movies, but that doesn't mean I love romantic shit either, rather I like serious/humor movies which is why the movie I chose was Skyfall. As we were sitting and watching the movie I stretched out on the couch with my feet on Naruto's lap, something I've done forever. He was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't even joke about it like he usually does. However at some big part of the movie the power went out and there was a crash of thunder and flash of lighting out the window. Now to anyone else this would not be a big deal, except for me as I seem to have an irrational fear of thunderstorms and Naruto has never seen me during one, not that I was thinking about that as I began to hyperventilate and try to control my nerves. But by the way that Naruto was looking at me though; I could tell I was not succeeding.

This was going to be a difficult conversation.

I hope the chapter doesn't seem rushed in parts, I also wanted to mention that the ages of Naruto and Sasuke are 18 and 17, since Sauske's birthday is in July and Naruto's is in October. Also I am taking liberties with the school system in this story since I don't know much about Japanese schools, I'm just going to base it off of what my high school experience was like. Any way that's about it, I wanted to thank everyone that has been adding this to their favorites and alerting this story, but don't forget that review button right down there, it would be helpful to me to get some feedback!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow, there was way more of a response to this story than I thought there would be although some reviews would be nice, but thanks!

I'm steadily working on these chapters while I can, but college classes demand time, and those are higher priority unfortunately. This can cause some varying updates, they may be fast, or they may take time, but either way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of this show.

**Summary:** To the world, I am just a brilliant rich girl that just happens to be the daughter of the president of the most influential electronics company. My best friend is the only one who sees me for myself, except he has no idea that my heart has fallen for him.

**Chapter:** Two

Well, this is a problem. Naruto has never seen me freak out over anything (except for when I walked in on my brother banging his boyfriend, which was just…eww), so you can just imagine how my brain is going a mile a minute trying to figure out some bullshit excuse to say why I was jittering and breathing rapidly while also trying to quell my fear of the lights going out in the first place. Let's just say nothing was working out for me.

"Hey, Sasuke what's wrong? Are you scared of the power going out?"

Great, he chooses this moment in his life to be observant, it's like some supernatural force wants him to know and make me look stupid. I have no choice at this point however; my teeth are clicking together too much to even push out the truth, let alone an excuse.

"Y-yes dobe, I h-hate thunderstorms they scare the c-crap out of me. I know it's dumb but I can't s-stop, and the lights going out don't h-help."

I can't believe that I actually told him or anyone for that matter. My own parents don't know about this, only Itachi knew and that was because he found me hiding in the linen closet one day. I cut my eyes over to the blond now that my eyes have adjusted the darkness and I saw that he was gone. When did he move? Did he think that leaving me here would make the situation better? While I was running questions through my head, I saw a flicker in one corner of the room which I assume was the connection between the den and the kitchen.

"I thought some kind of light might help you, so while we don't have batteries in the flash light, we have plenty of candles."

Plenty was right; Naruto came walking back with a tray that had four wide, short candles brightly lit that he set on the low coffee table. The warm glow of the firelight seemed to make my nerves unwind and release some of the tension in my jaw so that my teeth weren't clacking together every ten seconds.

"Thanks Naruto, I think its helping. Sorry for being this way, I never wanted you to know."

Which wasn't a lie; I hate seeming like such a weak girl, one that can't get over irrational fears and always needs her 'Knight in shining armor' at every corner.

"Are you crazy teme? I can't believe you hid this from me, there's nothing wrong with it to me I mean everyone has something that their scared of for no reason. Like me, I am so scared of spiders. I don't care how big or small it is, I will more than likely go running in the opposite direction, I bet you didn't know that."

"Really, you the great, almighty courageous Uzumaki Naruto are afraid of spiders? No wonder you always told me to kill them."

"Hey I'm not sitting here making fun of you, now take this blanket you hypocrite."

"What's the blanket for?"

Naruto looked at me cautiously for a minute, which was already strange. Naruto is not one to think things through most of the time, so to see him mulling over thoughts instead of being brash and stating whatever he thinks, was somewhat jarring. He looked at me and seemed to nod in agreement with whatever he was talking about with himself before opening his mouth.

"Well whenever I was scared or just feeling lonely when I was younger, my dad would wrap a blanket around me and help me feel safe and loved. Now whenever I do that it feels like he's still here hugging me…I thought it may help you too."

I simply smiled at him, the one that was reserved only for Naruto, because he was the only one that could bring it out of me. I pulled the horrendous burnt orange blanket around my shoulders and snuggled further in the couch closer to him. We continued talking about whatever was brought up. I could tell Naruto was trying to distract me from the storm and the gesture was so sweet that it really did work. I began to get tired and started to lean my head on his shoulder letting Naruto's breathing and voice mixed with the rumbles outside and pitter patter of the rain drops lull me into sleep.

I felt extremely warm for a reason that I couldn't figure out in the groggy state I was in. I tried moving but felt something heavy around my waist preventing any sort of drastic movement. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the crusty stuff along my lids break apart as the window came into my view showing me that it was still dark out which I assume means it was early morning. None of the digital clocks were blinking saying that they should be reset indicating that the power has not come back. I see the candles in front of me, now mostly a puddle of melted wax and my brain pieces together that I must have fallen asleep on the couch. The real question was why am I so warm, and also when did the couch become hard and soft? In fact, I'm pretty sure couches don't intake oxygen either.

I look below me to see a green shirt, which was connected to the torso of my best friend,my best friend whom I am in love with; who I just happen to be laying on, with his arm around my waist. This is probably not a good thing.

"Mnh…more..please….Sasu."

…Yep, this is defiantly not a good thing.

I'm trying to focus on explaining environments and expressions so that the mental picture can be seen much easier, so if that makes chapters short I'm really sorry. I try to make my chapters a reasonable length. For this chapter I felt that the interaction between the two during this storm was enough to be on its own, and plus I wanted to get another chapter out for you guys!

I hope you enjoyed it, and please if you could just take a moment and click the review button and type a few keystrokes, it would be really appreciated!


End file.
